Everett Backstrom
Lieutenant Everett Backstrom is a Detective with the Portland Police Bureau. Once partners with Anna Cervantes, Backstrom was exiled to the traffic division due to his offensive behavior. Five years later, Backstrom returned as the leader of the "Special Crimes Unit". Biography Early life Everett Backstrom grew up living with his father, Wabacooche County Sheriff Blue Backstrom, who much hated him. His father often pistol whipped him when he was 10 and the two never got along. Growing up, he was told that his mother, a ceramics artist, died in childbirth, but in 2015, he learned that she actually committed suicide a few months after his birth using his father's service revolver. As a child, Everett was tormented by Nick and Sam D'Agostino. Exiled to traffic division Backstrom was exiled to the traffic division for five years for arresting a white supremist who killed 6 natives and singing an offensive song at the press. He has since returned to the PPD as the leader of the "Special Crimes Unit". Return to PPD After 5 years in the traffic division, Backstrom returned, now the leader of the S.C.U.. Backstrom was told by his physio doctor to make a friend as his prescription. Backstrom later went to the investigation of the suicide of Tobias Percival III, the senator's son. Backstrom deemed the suicide to be a homicide to get the help of the bureau but turned out to be correct after Peter Niedermayer discovered heroin was jammed in the victims face. Backstrom then went to the morgue to ask the Senator questions. Backstrom went on to investigate the victims dorm room where they found a thousand bucks enveloped to Cass and a pound of heroin. Back at his loft, he had Gregory Valentine give some information which he had dug up. Backstrom and Gravely visit Eugene Visser at a bar. While Gravely was getting answers, Backstrom provoked Visser by drinking multiple glasses of beer, while not having the money to pay. Eventually Gravely broke Visser's finger and the two left. The following day, Backstrom was asked by Gravely to defend her, though Backstrom told her he had no bruise marks so he couldn't of. He later goes with John Almond to ask Archie Danforth though they learn he isn't the killer. Backstrom and Gravely visit Cassandra Lastrange, after believing she is innocent, they learn her real name is Catherine Turner. Backstrom later invited Nadia Paquet over and asked her to be his medicinal friend while playing a game of chess. Backstrom then interviewed Charles Turner and finally deduced that Toby pulled a gun but failed to shoot Visser. After approaching Visser, Visser escaped and ran into Backstrom, causing the latter to shoot himself in the arm. After going for his revolver, Backstrom shot Visser, killing him as he dropped into the ocean. Peter Niedermayer later retrieved the gun that Toby has used, only to learn it was sabotaged. He later had Catherine Turner confess to blackmail. While visiting his physio doctor again, he learned that Paquet had accepted his offer on being his medicinal friend. After a house was burned with a family inside, Arson investigator Samantha Orland contacted the S.C.U.. After Samantha gave her report, Everett claimed he didn't trust her. Everett later encountered the D'Agostino's Everett's childhood bullies. Everett went to investigate the house, where he took a drink of vodka, much to Gravely's surprise. Everett later goes to precinct, where he had a report from Niedermayer, who to the latter's surprise, was shocked that the former was paying attention. After realizing the D'Agostino's never took off their jackets unlike the rest of the firefighters, Backstrom deduced that the two started the fire so they could loot the house. Everett then asked Valentine if he could help ask around the streets for information, offering $100 if he could get the "goods" before he could. Backstrom later had an old search warrant forged to inspect Portland Firehouse No.41. Backstrom then went to the firehouse with John Almond where they found a dead canary in Lawrence Dabkey's locker. They brought him to the precinct where they interrogated him. They two detectives then realize the dead canary was a warning by the real thieves, as dead canaries can't sing. Backstrom later challenged him he'd give Valentine an extra $100 if he could change Niedermayer's sexual orientation. Back at the firehouse, Backstrom confronted the D'Agostino's and planted a stolen watch in Sam D'Agostino's pocket. He had Moto arrest Sam and Backstrom interrogated Sam. He then told about an incident between his brother and his love. Later, Lawrence came to Backstorm's barge where he agreed to testify against the D'Agostino's. Shortly after, Backstrom passed out and to his luck, unhappy firefighter EMT's came by. Backstrom asked the two EMT's to call Deb Chaman but they quickly throw Backstrom out of the truck. Almond came by moments after and told Backstrom that his childhood bullies may be thieves, but they aren't the arsonists. The following day, Backstrom admitted he was wrong about the arsonists and thieves being the same. They quickly learned that Samantha Orland was the true arsonist who became an arson investigator to falsify evidence. Backstrom dropped by the firehouse to notify them that Dabkey agreed to testify and had them reveal the location of "Bella". After finding Bella, Backstrom and Valentine drop by the park where Valentine learned Backstrom had built "Bella" when he was 12 and Valentine asked if Backstrom could make him one. A week later, Backstrom had his second appointment with his physical doctor. He was asked to fill up all his lies in a notebook for a prescription. Backstrom later went to Eddie Church after a youth pastor was murdered. Backstrom and Almond later confronted a protester outside the church and confiscated her video camera, despite not having a warrant. He was later shocked when he learned his ex-fiancée Amy Gazanian was hired as the head of the Civilian Oversight Committee by the chief. After claiming he was deemed a hero by the shooting board, Amy reminded Backstrom there's a reason for the Civilian Oversight Committee. Backstrom returned to the church and swiped the security guards log book and brought it to the precinct. While having nightmares, Backstrom was awoke by Valentine who he had slapped, though he was slapped back. Backstrom then told Valentine he was raising his rent by twenty bucks a month. At Emma Germain's memorial they spotted Vincent Cropper, a key person of interest for the murder. Vincent told Backstrom and Gravely that they had little proof the log book was from the church and they had no legal warrant. During the memorial Backstrom announced he was aware that the murderer is indeed a member of the cult, making it a conspiracy. Backstrom was told by Chief Cervantes that the notebook he swiped was non-admissible and to time-stamp the footage they had, assuming they obtained it legally. He later confronted Darlene Mundy who had confessed to have payed 10 grand to Vincent Cropper, though not to have Emma Germain murdered. Later, Ryan Durst, a member of Emma's "semester" came by the precinct, claiming to be the youngest eighth level in the church. Backstrom later gave Paquet Ryan's name, in order for her to map out members of the semester. Backstrom later interrogates the members of the semester. At his barge, Backstrom was given a horse tranquilizer from Holland by Gregory Valentine to help with his sleeping problem. Because Backstrom had a full dose, rather than half, Backstrom was dazed. The following day, Backstorm interrogated Ryan Durst and deduced that Ryan murdered Emma after Emma decided to leave the cult. Ryan quickly made an attempt to run off but was quickly stopped and cuffed by Moto. Later, Backstrom was told by Amy that they had learned through forensic evidence that he had shot himself, rather than Visser shooting him. They later learn that Emma was 15 while her affair with Leon Mundy and they arrest the latter for statutory rape. After confessing to Deb Chaman about shooting an unarmed Visser, the former gave Backstrom his prescription. Personality Backstrom is "self-destructive". Backstrom also has a very xenophobic personality as he always see's the bad in everyone claiming it's everyone's true self. Notes * As a Detective Lieutenant, Backstrom carries a Glock 17 in 9x19mm as his duty weapon. * As head of the SCU, Backstrom utilizes Officer Frank Moto as his driver. Appearances References Category:Main cast